Luric Myth
Luric Myth consists of the common lore of the people who reside in Luric. These include such myths as the formation of Illiena and the myth of the giant tree, including more. Below are some of the oldest myths in Luric. It is unsure how much of the myths are fiction, and how much of it is actual truth. The myth of the Great Tree has some hard evidence, but the height of the tree, among other things, may or may not be an exaggeration. Creation of Illiena A common myth of the Luric peoples is the one told about the creation of the city Illiena. In this myth, a relatively large group of people from the far south were living in poverty. A fabled demigod named Luke noticed that most of these people were very disappointed with their current life due to the perils of disease and starvation. Luke supposedly knew how he could save some of these people, but he could only take a small group - only fifteen. Luke supposedly told the group of unhappy people he knew the whereabouts of a foretold "perfect land". They (for the most part) agreed with him, and followed him for a supposed 3 years until they finally found their promised land. The group settled in a region on the Elic River, just north of Lake Nel, building a small village but struggling to succeed as a community - food supplies were low and some of the settlers had some problems getting along with others. After only a few months of living in this new city, one of Luke's followers, Ray, who had been plotting to assassinate his beloved leader, finally committed the act by slipping some poisonous herbs into his water. After Luke's untimely death (his death was still thought to be accidental, for Ray hadn't been caught), it began to rain for years. Meanwhile, after some time, the man called Ray, overtaken by guilt and regret, publicly confessed to poisoning Luke and commit suicide by plunging into the river. After this the rain had stopped, and "overnight" the city was almost overgrowing with laedra. People considered the death of those two men to be a sacrifice that had to be made in order for the city to prosper. However, other myths question the fact that he was killed, as he continues to be a major character in other myths. The Great Tree Another common legend in the area was that of The Great Tree. Supposedly, when Illiena was first founded, there was a gigantic tree right where the city would be. It was unearthly, and didn't seem to belong with anything else in the universe. Clouded by a purple mist and towering 100 meters tall, the tree was feared by the people, not knowing what it was. One day, however, a laedra farmer was growing exhausted, and decided to lean against a tree for support. The tree he laid against, however, happened to be the Great Tree. Immediately, the tree dissappeared from sight all at once. This strange tree was thought to be property of the parallel magic universe, a buffed up (by magic) version of a normal tree that was there in Nova, but bigger in Supernova. In other words, the two parallel universes both had a tree there. However, they swapped trees. Nova got Supernova's giant tree, and Supernova got Nova's smaller tree. Supposedly, the Luric region has a weak barrier to the other universe. Magic from Supernova could pass through to Luric with ease. Many great wizards emerged from such places, and the legend of The Great Tree passed down for ages. Category:Luric Category:Folklore